Threat
by The-Icechild
Summary: A strange quarter-blood appears at camp halfblood in a great time of fear. Almost immediately she leaves on a quest with Percy and Annabeth to find a way to stop a threat that could be the end of the gods. Little do the half-bloods know, the threat is much closer than they think.(co-written with insaneshadowfangirl)
1. Chapter 1

I was breathing heavily. Whatever this thing was it was about to take me out. I look at where my latest weapon had fallen over the edge of the cliff. I reach for my sketchpad and pencil when I see something grab the beast's attention. Something large. It was in front of the sun so I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it did have two winged things attached to it.

"I just hope whatever that is its not out to kill me too," I murmur.

Whatever it was it had gotten the monsters full attention, I had to thank it for that.

I look a little closer. "What? Is that, people on there?" I ask myself in surprise.

There were people, or something humanoid, on the back of a chariot pulled by two winged horses. I could see them a little better now because they were getting closer. There was a boy and a girl and they both looked about 16. The girl had long, blonde hair, and the boy had black hair. They both were wearing orange t-shirts. The girl pointed toward me and the beast and they lowered to the ground near the cliff I was standing on.

They both jumped out of chariot as it landed and ran to the beast. The girl unsheathed a bronze dagger, and the boy, pulled a pen out of his pocket? As he uncapped the pen in grew into a full length sword! Maybe they have magic to? They both charge at the beast, the girl ducks and slices its leg causing it to get off balance and the boy jumps up kicking it in the chest and knocking it over, then he stabs it in the chest. The instant he does this the thing dissolves into gold sand.

The girl turns to me sheathing her weapon and asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." I reply

The boy walks over, "My name is Percy and this here is Annabeth," he says gesturing to the girl. "What's yours?" he asks

"Ice," I reply.

Annabeth looks at me skeptically, "Ice, really?"

"It's not like I chose it." I huff, it's not like it's my fault _she_ named me that. "So, what are you two doing on a flying chariot, carrying magic weapons, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Wow I think you're the first one to ask like that most people just freak out and ask; what's going on here!" Percy chuckled

"Well I'm not most people." I state truthfully

"Really? You know you're probably right, you're likely like us." Annabeth puts in.

"Like you?" I ask, what could they mean?

"A demi-god." Annabeth answers

"I couldn't be." I say, I can't be I knew _her_, and father.

"Why?" Percy wondering why I said that.

"I knew both of my parents. But I think my _mother_ might have been one; we never could find _her_ mother." I spat out distastefully.

"So, if anything, you'd be the _granddaughter_ of a god." Said Annabeth thoughtfully

"Sounds like that might be right." I say, it would make the most sense

Before you ask, they didn't know witch, Even If they did know, they never would have told me." I say lacing my words with hate.

"Why not?" Percy questions, puzzled.

I snort, "Do you think I'm just going to tell you everything about me? I only just met you."

"Fine, keep your secrets." Percy huffs

"I was going to any way but, why did you two even think I was a demi-god?" I ask

"The minotaur wouldn't have attacked you otherwise, so you have to be a pretty powerful grandkid of a god." states Annabeth

"So that's what that thing was called." A say thoughtfully

"Yeah." Says Percy

"Why are you people still here, don't you have some important demi-god business to take care of?" I ask

"to ask you if you want to come to a camp that trains kids like you and me to defended themselves" says Annabeth

I already can." I retort

"That's not what it looked like to me." She states

"Ugh!" I exclaim in defeat.

"So are you coming?" Annabeth asks as they get back into the chariot.

"Why not?" I shrug getting in as well.

The second I step on to the chariot the horses' flap their wings and take off. I almost fall off, but annabeth caches me by the hand.

"You're not trying to fall off now are you?" she asked jokingly.

"No, I'm not." I reply pulling myself back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: Silly Ice. Don't you know they have to be POSITIVE we don't own this? Disclaimer: Insanity and Ice Child claim no ownership over anything not of our own creation, not even in the stock market. Thus, we make no monies over this. Drat.

~! #$%^&*()-

The winged horses, which I learned were called Pegasi, gracefully landed on the ground in front of a big blue house with a man in a wheelchair on the wrap-around porch. He looked towards us and smiled, but I could tell he was surprised that I was there. As I followed Percy up the steps, he greeted the man, "Hey Chiron, we found her and a Minotaur at a cliff near the edge of camp."

His lips pressed together then replied to Percy, "We need to send another patrol, I'm concerned that it made it that far."

"I'll make preparations immediately," Percy replied, with much more authority.

Chiron looked curiously at me and asked, "What is your name, dear?"

"Ice," I replied cautiously, wondering what was going on, it was obvious something was up when Percy's attitude changed.

His eyebrows raised skeptically, then he sighed and asked, "Would you like to get the tour?"

"Sure." No reason not to get familiar with the place. Never knew when you had to make a break for it, and not knowing your surroundings could get you killed.

He looked toward Annabeth and told her, "Annabeth show young Ice around, I need to talk to Percy."

She opened her mouth for second as if she had something to say but quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Fine," she finally replied.

As she led me off I glanced behind me to see Percy and Chiron speaking. Percy's face seemed to flash with different emotions every couple of seconds, first surprise, then anger, then fear, and then all-out rage. I turned around and ran after Annabeth, not wanting to lose track of my guide.

The camp was amazing, with so many things to do. I wondered what I would be better at, archery or sword fighting. I also wondered who my godly grandparent was. Maybe Hermes or Aphrodite? Oh, who was I kidding? I could never be one of her descendants - you couldn't even get me into a salon!

But as Annabeth showed me around the camp, I noticed that almost everything looked a little broken down. I saw a giant crack down one of the pillars of the Zeus cabin, and the rock wall was disabled. It was like the camp was constantly being attacked.

"Annabeth, what happened to the camp, it looks a little rundown," I inquired.

She replied, "The barrier isn't working."

I no idea what she meant.

"The what isn't working?"

She sighed and responded, "The barrier that keeps out the monsters isn't working."

"Oh," I said, shocked, "So you people have one of those?"

"Yes," she replied, getting a little annoyed, "but it isn't working."

"Oh," was all I said, and I wondered how something like that would just stop working . . .

Even as I wondered, I felt a little shiver go up my spine.

Something's not right.


	3. Chapter 3

Insane: Ice! You forgot the disclaimer! AGAIN! Disclaimer: Ice and I claim no ownership over anything we didn't come up with ourselves. We're also not making any money off this; if we were, my mom wouldn't be freaking about my future!

-$?&!-

Next we headed to a shed. The type of thing that looks like it should hold lawnmowers and stuff. But knowing this place, anything but lawnmowers was in there. Unless they were weird magical lawnmowers. How do they cut the grass here, anyway? Maybe they DO have weird magical lawnmowers.

When Annabeth showed me in all I could see were weapons, upon weapons, upon weapons; this place was full of them. They spanned from pistols to swords to maces to flame torches. You it name, this place probably had it. Though I didn't notice any machine guns, I suppose.

I looked around a bit, and Annabeth picked up a spear and handed it to me. "Here, try this."

I take it and nearly drop it. How did she hold this thing? It was heavy.

"I don't think so, too heavy." I reply trying to hand it back and nearly dropping it, again.

"Ok, what about this?" she says handing me a large, short sword. That's a bit of an oxymoron.

I could hold it, but it was a little too bulky for me. "No, it doesn't balance right."

Next, she hands me a sword a little longer, and slimmer that I can hold and seems pretty balanced, not perfect but okay.

"I think this works." I say swinging it around a bit. Annabeth ducks.

"Good."

In another place:

?:

She awoke with a start, nearly falling out of the tree branch she was sleeping in. Her eyes opened behind dark brown bangs, revealing a pair of striking emerald orbs.

She smoothly leapt from her perch, grabbing a bright red apple from the branch above her as she did.

"Things are gonna get a little crazy here, huh, Mum?" She asked the apple.

Seemingly as a response, the fruit turned to solid gold.

A feral grin split her face. "Then I'd better be going."

She grabbed her bag from the base of the tree and ran off, toward the east.

Back at camp:

Percy, Annabeth, a boy they introduced as Nico di Angelo, a girl they introduced as Rachel, the Oracle -whatever that means- and I were sitting at the Hades table, eating pizza with olives. Olives! Not even black olives! Just ordinary green ones.

... Okay, so it wasn't THAT bad. But really; who puts olives on pizza? Demigods, apparently. I wonder what else they put olives on?

"There used to be a rule that we all had to sit at our parent's table, but then it was decided that it was too divisive, and only caused problems." Nico was saying.

I opened my mouth to answer, about to say that was probably a good idea, when Rachel's eyes went wide, then turned serpent green. She spoke in a low, musical tone that carried to everyone at dinner.

_"When skies fall dim and dreary,  
>And the god's children grow weary,<br>One of quartered blood shall show,  
>Bearing a name of cold and snow.<br>Three shall leave to find a cure,  
>Water, wisdom, and fourth pure.<br>Joined by Strife, three now four,  
>Shall save halflings, gods, and more.<br>Not all is as it seems; Keep the Changeling safe and free,  
>The only hope for the gods is she.<br>When all is over with and through,  
>Two shall leave to begin anew." <em>

We all stared. Me because she just spat out a prophecy, the others probably because she did so at dinner.

Changeling... Where have I heard that term before? I though hard a moment before dismissing it.

Chiron came over. Boy was I surprised to find out he was hiding the body of a horse in that wheelchair. "You three had better get ready. Annabeth, Percy... Ice."

"Wait, what?"

"The prophecy, young lady. 'Water, wisdom, and fourth pure'."

I blinked. Things just got a little crazy.


End file.
